A Thousand Years - Part II
by sayuri-mo
Summary: The Sequel!
**A Thousand Years – Part II**

 **Author`s Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

Here it is the sequel of a Thousand Years - Part I! Hope you like it. ^^

Sayuri

 **Crystal Tokyo - 30th Century**

In the palace, many voices could be heard. Almost Christmas time. But what made this season even more special, was the little bundle of joy with almost 6 months, laying on the crib in the royal chambers. The now Neo Queen Serenity, entered quietly in her room, trying not disturb the sleep of her baby daughter. Approaching the small bed, she saw her little girl sleeping peacefully. Her baby had a beautiful chubby face, perfect. After a few kisses, the baby woke up slowly.

Now she wouldn't return so soon to her sleep. So, Usagi, now Neo Queen Serenity, decided to take the small bundle in her arms.

"How about we go to the garden, baby girl?" She asked looking tenderly at her daughter waiting for a positive gesture from the child. The baby was too young to speak but Usagi knew she was very smart for her age. _'Which she didn`t get_ _from me, for certain.'_ The little girl giggled swaying her small arms up and down.

"Well, I`ll take that as a yes." The queen left her room with the child bouncing happily on her hip, towards the garden.

* * *

The palace garden was covered with snow. In a small area, was still possible to admire a few tiny flowers in one spot, defying the cold weather. A perfect place for them. She sat down and put the baby girl on her lap. The child carefully observed everything around her while Usagi squeezed her arms around the baby.

"You know what I think whenever I come here, Small Lady?"

The baby rested her head into her mother's chest, for comfort.

"I always think how everything started, you know? Me and your father." Neo Queen Serenity said, smiling. Then, she closed her eyes breathing in the sweet smell of winter`s breeze. Little she knew that a tall male figure was approaching them from behind...

"We went through so many hard times, you know? Even when I thought I had lost him once and twice, we got back together. What we feel for each other is so strong... Our bond, our love, gave me strength to overcome anything." She kissed her baby's head.

The man suddenly sat beside Usagi, startling her.

"Mamo-chan! I hate when you do that, you scared me!" Mamoru, or we could say Neo King Endymion, smiled softly to his wife. The baby quickly stretched her tiny arms enthusiastically towards him, immediately recognizing her father. Mamoru's took her in his arms. Small Lady loved the time spent with her daddy.

"Hello my baby girl! Did you miss daddy?" Usagi couldn't say anything, just staring tenderly at her baby and husband. A small tear fell down her face and Endymion noticed this while looking at his Queen from the corner of his eye.

"Usako, is everything ok? What's wrong?" She shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing Mamo-chan, only tears of happiness for having you two in my life... "

He gave a small flower to his baby and sat her on the floor. Endymion approached his wife, pulling her body against his, with an arm around her waist. He looked deeply into his wife eyes and raised his hand to touch her beautiful face.

"She's the living proof of our love..." He whispered in her ear and Usagi blushed. The distance between them was shortened, their noses and lips only millimeters away.

"Love you..." She murmured, touching lightly his lips. He couldn't take her teasing anymore. _'I can't resist you…'_ He crushed his lips furiously against hers, enveloping her wife in a passionate kiss. Feeling her lips opening slowly, he deepened the kiss. His fingers tightened her skin while the other hand started roaming her side.

"Mamo-chan... Stop, Baby in the area..." She said, breathing heavily...

"Sorry my temptress, it's not my fault... You always make me lose my boundaries."

"Hey! Let's take the baby inside, I don't want you corrupting her mind." They got up and Endymion took their little girl in his arms, walking to the palace. When they entered, Endymion quickly looked around trying to look for someone and he was lucky enough to spot Sailor Mars, Rei Hino. He ran to her and Serenity, without realizing the actions of her husband, followed him.

"Rei-chan! Please, could you take care of Small Lady for me? I have some unfinished business with my wife." Giving the little girl to her.

"Uuhh... sure, no problem at all."

He immediately lifted up his wife in his arms carrying her bride style towards their room. Rei watched this scene completely amazed.

 _"_ _Really..._ _couldn`t_ _hey be more obvious?!… "_ Well, I guess It's just you and me now my lovely girl." She smiled lovingly to the child, now in her arms.

They finally entered in their room letting her feet back on the ground but quickly slamming his Queen against the wall.

"Mamo-chan! What you're doing? Couldn't you wait? Shame on you..." Mamoru didn't answered because he knew his wife too well. She was enjoying this as much as him.

"We left her with Rei for a while... She's not alone, don't worry. It's for a good cause because, I think her mommy and daddy needed a private talk." Smiling to him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him hopelessly. He lifted her off the ground again, as her legs went around his waist. She broke the kiss for a few seconds, touching her forehead with his.

"MMhhmm..."

"I think we can start working on another little one." he told her, smiling devilishly.

"Mamo-chan! ChibiUsa has only 6 months! Don't even think about it-" He kissed her hard not letting her finish the sentence.

"No... Wrong answer." He laid her on the bed and placed himself on top of his Goddess, laying one finger in her lips. "Just say you love me... I love you so much, my Usako."

"I love you Mamo-chan... Now, shut up and make love to me!"

"As you wish my Queen..."

 ****THE END****


End file.
